


“Dad!”

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hugs, Inspired by Fanfiction, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this story:“Dad!!...Dad!!”“Peter!!”The two collide together.The millionaire nearly lifts the teen off the ground, kissing both his cheeks and squeezing him tight against his chest before pulling the kid away and shaking him hard.“You dummy!!? What were you thinking!!?” He grabs the sides of Peter’s face and shakes him again, “Why!! Why did you do that!!? Huh!? Why!!?"Peter can’t say anything, clutching his father’s waistcoat and shaking with adrenaline. He’s taken aback when he hears Tony’s sniffles, knowing his guardian’s crying as well."Did you just call me, dad?...Huh?"By eccentric_artist_221b
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	“Dad!”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only for a Little While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255144) by [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b). 



> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
